Just us
by slashblack89
Summary: when Gumball and Carrie begin to hang out with each other they discover that maybe they like each other more then they realize


For the record: I do not own amazing world of gumball or none of the characters used in this story. I just made the story up. It's a romance story: D. if you are like me and you feel a little romance vibe between Carrie and gumball then this story is for you.

**Just us**

Everybody knows that penny and gumball are in love with each other. It's a pretty obvious thing. What they don't know is that that spark was going out. Penny used to support gumball on all of his harebrained schemes. When everyone got mad at him she was always one out of many that took up for him. Its wasn't like that no more. Penny and gumball just didn't speak no more like they used to and gumball was taking it tough. He sat by himself in a park on a bench.

"I don't know what to do anymore". Gumball said to himself "penny doesn't like me. Everyone thinks I'm a loser. And on top of that nobody likes me.". "That's not true" a voice said from behind him said. Gumball turned around. There was Carrie floating behind him. She swung her hair back and looked at gumball. "Gumball why are you sitting in a park feeling sorry for yourself?" she asked. Gumball sadly looked down. "Penny doesn't love me anymore. She says she does but you know how that goes."

Carrie began to feel sorry for gumball. "Nobody likes me" Gumball said "I may as well face the fact". "That's not true gumball" Carrie said "a lot of people like you." "Yeah right" Gumball retorted "who likes me?" Carrie blushed "w-w-well….." She began "i-i-i like you". Gumball looked at her in disbelief. "I do" Carrie said "you're a cool guy. You let me use your body to eat food once. And you're always nice to me." Gumball looked back down in silence. "Listen Gumball" Carrie said "penny can be a bitch sometimes. She obviously doesn't know how much you care about her. she was too stupid to see how jealous you was when you thought her and Leslie liked each other and when you and Darwin thought the world was going to end and you asked her to marry you she rejected you. You're wasting so much effort on one person".

Gumball agreed with Carrie. "But if penny won't hang out with me who will? I mean Darwin is a guy. I need a female companion too.". "I'll hang out with you" Carrie said as she blushed. Gumball's face glowed. "You will? Really?" Gumball asked. "Yes" Carrie said "we can start now". Gumball smiled. Carrie smiled as well. She hated to see Gumball sad and liked seeing him happy.

Gumball stood up. "Are you up for a game of tag?" Gumball asked Carrie. "I'm not sure" Carrie answered as she tagged Gumball "are you?" Gumball smiled. He chased Carrie all over the park. He tagged her. Then Carrie chased gumball around for a while. Gumball wasn't hard to catch for her. She pushed him down playfully. Gumball puller her down with him. The two rolled on the floor and laughed. The two got up and continued to play tag the whole day long.

It was soon getting dark and the kids had to go home. "Carrie you are awesome" Gumball said. "Thanks" Carrie said. "Would you like to hang out again tomorrow" Gumball asked. Carrie smiled and blushed. "You want to hang out with me again?" she asked. "Sure. Why not" Gumball said. Gumball gave Carrie a hug. "See you tomorrow" he said as he ran home. Carrie blushed and floated away home. "What a guy" She said.

Gumball went home. "Dude where have you been?" Darwin asked. "At the park with Carrie" Gumball answered "and I had a good time". "A good time with Carrie?" Darwin asked "that's interesting." "Yeah" Gumball said "I never knew how cool she was". "Penny called while you were out" Darwin said "she said she said she needed to talk to you". "Oh…" Gumball replied uninterestedly "how about some videogames buddy?" "Yes!" Darwin answered. The two played videogames until bed time.

The next day at school Gumball was looking in his locker. Carrie came up to him with 2 juice boxes. She handed gumball one. Gumball drunk on his but Carrie looked at him. He remembered that she can't eat or drink. "If I let you use my body again to drink your juice box do you promise not to go on a wild eating spree again?" Gumball asked. Carrie smiled. "I promise" She replied. Gumball took a deep breath. "Ok" he said "you can use it". Carrie went into gumball's body. His skin grew purple and his face looked different. He was under the control of Carrie again. Carrie drank the juice box and then she exited Gumballs body again. Gumball turned back to normal.

"You kept your promise" Gumball said happily. Carrie smiled and laughed. "Of course I did silly" She said "we're friends aren't we?" Gumball smiled back "of course we are….silly". The two shared a laugh. On the way home from school Gumball, Darwin and Carrie walked home. Gumball and Carrie talked mostly and laughed. Darwin was happy that his brother was enjoying himself with a new friend. It wasn't long before the happiness was tested because the 3 ran into penny along the way.

"Gumball"Penny said "where have you been? I called you and you never returned my call. You do know my birthday is this Saturday don't you". "Oh" Gumball retorted '"I didn't know that we were still talking like that". Carrie looked at Penny. She hated Penny for how bad she made Gumball feel. Penny looked at her. "Hi Carrie" Penny said "since when did you and gumball start hanging out?" "I'm his friend" Carrie said "and I care about his feelings. We have been hanging out for a while if you must know." The girls looked at each other fiercely. "Why don't you walk me home gumball" Penny asked. Gumball looked at Carrie and then back at Penny. "Sorry penny" Gumball said "I'm a little busy. Maybe tomorrow". Penny was mad but she wasn't going to let Carrie see her anger.

"o-o-okay Gumball" Penny said "tomorrow it is." Gumball, Carrie, and Darwin continued to walk home. Penny stormed home. Gumball and Carrie continued to talk. He looked at Carrie floating next to him. "I wish I can do that" Gumball said. "Do what" Carrie asked. "Fly" Gumball answered "just for a little while". "Wish granted" Carrie said as she picked Gumball up. Darwin waved and smiled at the 2 as the 2 flew up higher and higher. Carrie held Gumball's hand as the 2 of them flew. "I'm flying" Gumball said. "Well you are as long as you hold my hand" Carrie said. She blushed at the 2 of them held hands.

Gumball and Carrie flew all over elewood city skies. "There" Gumball said as he pointed to a spot in the forest from his view. "There what?" Carrie said as she giggled. "There is where I want to have a picnic with you Saturday". Carrie blushed more. She stammered as she talked. "G-g-g-gumball" Carrie said "you wanna have a picnic….with me…..on Saturday? But what About P-p-p-penny's birthday". "Forget Penny" Gumball said "you made me feel better. It's the least I can do.". "Oh Gumball…" Carrie said as she continued to blush. "Say no more" Gumball said "3 o clocks Gumball kissed Carrie's cheek. She smiled and went bashful. Carrie accidently dropped Gumball. Gumball fell through the sky. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Gumball yelled. He splatted into the ground. Carrie flew down to him. "I'm so sorry Gumball are you ok?" Carrie asked worriedly. "Never better" Gumball said as he picked himself up off of the floor. "Bye now" He said as he walked away. Carrie sighed happily as gumball walked away.

That whole week Carrie and gumball continued to hang out and have fun together. That Friday night gumball was on the phone with Carrie. He heard an incoming call and told Carrie he would caller her back so he can answer the other call. He clicked over. It was penny. "Gumball this is Penny" Penny said "I just called to ask is you was still coming to my birthday tomorrow". "Sorry" Gumball replied "me and Carrie are having a picnic tomorrow". "You and Carrie you and Carrie" Penny mocked "that's all I ever see nowadays. What about us Gumball. What does that skank have that I don't?". "That skank, as you call it is my friend. Besides you don't even talk to me anymore" Gumball said "me and Carrie have so much fun now. You had your chance with me and you broke my heard. Now somebody came and mended my heart. You never even cared that much for me Penny".

"Does she kiss you?" Penny asked. "What?" Gumball asked "does she kiss you?" Penny asked again but slower. "Well no but we have hugged and other stuff." Penny laughed. "If you come to my party tomorrow I'll kiss you". Gumball cared a lot for Carrie but a kiss from penny is what he always wanted. Gumball thought about it for a second. "Ok" he said "I'll come". "Wonderful" Penny said "can't wait to see you there." Penny hung up. Gumball called Carrie to tell her the news. Carrie was sad and a bit mad. "So you're canceling our picnic to go to penny's birthday?" Carrie asked. "I'm sorry" Gumball said. Carrie really got angry. "I can't believe you gumball. She's only doing that because she can. She's doing that on purpose."

Gumball began to feel bad. "I got to go" Gumball said. "Ok" Carrie said "I'll see you around Gumball." that whole night Gumball stayed up late thinking about the decision he had made. He always wanted to kiss penny but was it worth ditching the person that was there for him when he needed them? Gumball finally managed to fall asleep.

The next day Gumball woke up early. He took a shower and brushed his teeth. He wanted to look good today. Gumball walked halfway to Penny's house. As he walked he began thinking of the good times him and Carrie had all week. "What the hell am I doing?" Gumball asked himself "I told Carrie I'd be there and I'm going to be there." Gumball ran off. He did not go to Penny's birthday.

Carrie was in the forest floating around. Gumball walked up with a picnic basket. Carrie saw him. "What are you doing here Gumball" Carrie asked "penny's birthday is starting." "Yeah I know" Gumball said "I'm not going. I'm here to have a picnic with my friend Carrie." Carrie floated over to gumball. She hugged him tightly. The 2 looked each other in the eyes and kissed each other on the lips. Carrie and gumball smiled at each other. "We have a picnic to do" Gumball said.

The 2 sat on the blanket and ate sandwiches and drank juice. Gumball would eat a bit. Then Carrie would enter his body and use it to eat her food. "So where do we go from here Gumball?" Carrie asked. "It doesn't matter to me" Gumball answered "nobody can break up what we have going on. Not penny or anybody else.". "It's just me and you" Carrie said as she rested her head on Gumball's shoulder "nobody, just us". The 2 continued to talk, laugh, and eat their sandwiches as they enjoyed their picnic

**The End**


End file.
